Batman Begins
by RandomWriter21
Summary: It was an average night in Konoha; the air was crisp and somewhat cold signaling winter was approaching and people were going about doing their nightly activities. This average night would turn into a nightmare for one person but in time this event will turn him into something all criminals will fear; the Batman. Pairings: none yet / Smart Naruto / other details inside


**AN: **I decided to take a small break from Mori no Shugo-Sha right now to put up a story idea that I think many will like as there are not many done on the site. This will be a different Naruto universe as the Kyuubi attack will not happen, the Uchiha massacre will not happen, and Naruto is much older than the Konoha 11. Now, you might be wondering what gives at this point well here is the answer to that; I have taken the liberty of attempting a Batman/Naruto fic. I will base this around both the recent movies AND the 1990's original Batman cartoon series. Give a review or PM so that I can know if this is a green light to go ahead with it or put it in the reserved pile; thanks and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or Batman related….happy now lawyers

_ITALICS:_ thinking

**BOLD:** jutsu

**Chapter 1: Innocence Dies Young**

* * *

It was an average night in Konoha; the air was crisp and somewhat cold signaling winter was approaching and people were going about doing their nightly activities. One such activity was going to the movie theater to see the new films that have come out. For Shinobi, this was a time to relax and forget about all the death and blood they usually saw during missions whereas for civilians it was a time for family bonding. One such family was the well renowned Namikaze family who owned Namikaze Enterprises which ran a lot of business in Konoha. There was Minato Namikaze, a Shinobi turned civilian after his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had a child called Naruto. Minato never wanted to leave the Shinobi lifestyle but with a little coaxing from Kushina with her Uzumaki attitude he relented and decided it was for the best.

The Namikaze's are the wealthiest family in Konoha but the populace does not care as Minato liked to throw parties at his estate as well as give away large sums of money to people in need or to donations that helped spur on new discoveries in technology. He, with the help of Kushina and her talent in seal making, supported the business they helped run by selling their creations to them at no cost and for them to decide what to do with them; repair seals for clothing, barrier seals, absorption seals, among other things.

Thanks to Minato's relaxed civilian lifestyle, he began to teach Naruto about the ways to run a business at the early age of 5 while Kushina started him on seals and how to access his chakra and eventually how to control it to use different techniques. Minato was a strict father yet caring enough to show Naruto that he loved him dearly; Kushina was just them same though you had to make sure not to destroy her precious garden lest you feel the wrath of an angered Uzumaki women. Naruto found this out the hard way when he screwed up on a seal at the age of 7 which resulted in a small explosion thus incinerating said garden. To both his parents, Naruto was a prodigy child; he had a photographic memory, absorbed material like a sponge and seemed to have a level head on his shoulders even at the early age of 8. Although Kushina and Minato worried that Naruto was growing up too quickly they knew it was for the best as he was going to take over the business someday; unfortunately Naruto would be taking over the business sooner than he thought.

The Namikaze's walk out of the theater laughing as they enjoyed the movie they all watched. Naruto was in-between both his parents, Kushina on the left with Minato on the right, holding their hands as they walked down the street. Naruto is eight years old, stands at five feet tall with blonde spiky hair, wearing blue opened-toed shoes, black dress pants and blue dress shirt with tie. Minato has the same hair as Naruto but has bangs that adorn either side of his face stands five foot eight and wears blue ANBU pants, a black shirt and wears a white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges. Kushina had flowing red hair, piercing violet eyes, stands five foot four and wears a black dress with a fur coat over it, black dress shoes and a pearl necklace. As they continue to walk home, conversation breaks out.

"Now son, when we get home it is off to bed then I will start teaching you how to do my most prized techniques as well as more business material in the morning." Minato states

"Awww, but running a business seems so boring. I mean, why teach me all these ninja techniques when you say that I will have to live a civilian life to run the business." Naruto whines earning a bop on the head via Kushina

"No whining mister and just listen to what your dad has to say. Your eight years old and we don't plan on letting you run the business until much later so you still can go to the academy." Kushina pauses in thought "How about this, if you do as your dad says tomorrow and give the extra effort I will sign you up." She finishes with a kiss on his cheek

"Really!" Naruto exuberantly exclaims

Minato laughs "Yes, I suppose we will sign you up, after all someone has to take over the Yellow Flash title."

Naruto has a big grin on his face "I will do my best Tou-san, Ka-san you can count on me!"

"I am sure you will…" Kushina cannot continue as someone stands in front of them

"Hand over the pearls lady and nobody will get hurt." The man pulls out this weird looking device from his coat pocket

Minato and Kushina instantly stand in front of Naruto in a protective manner "Sir, I advise you to step aside and let us pass before I harm you greatly." Minato states getting in his signature Hummingbird Taijutsu stance while Kushina does the same with her style as they left their weapons at home

"I'm scared Tou-san, Ka-san." Naruto shakes

"It's alright sweety, we will protect you." Kushina states while Minato nods

Then man speaks up "Tell me, my friend, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"What?" the Namikaze's exclaim

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I ask that of all my prey. I just like the sound of it." The man then points the device at Minato and Kushina then two loud reports ring out catching the attention of everyone; seeing this, the man runs away as Minato and Kushina's bodies hit the floor dead

"Ka-san, Tou-san?" Naruto gets on his knees and shakes both of them "Get up, this isn't funny…c'mon say something." Nothing happens as blood starts to pool around the bodies as the Police Force start to rush in after getting alerted; Naruto starts sobbing then crying as he hugs the dead figures of his parents

"FATHER, MOTHER! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Naruto gets picked up by one of the Police officers and was being dragged away; he reached out to them "NO! LET ME SEE THEM! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Naruto cries out

The man taking him away from his deceased parents speaks out "I'm sorry Naruto their gone there's nothing we can do. Now let's take you down to the station so that Kenshin can pick you up."

Naruto sobs uncontrollebly now in his head thinking "_They can't be gone…I…I can't believe it…."_ Naruto is taken to the station as the rest of the force maps out the crime scene.

* * *

**An hour later**

Naruto is sitting on the bench with his head down so that nobody can see his red, puffy, and tear stained eyes. Blood spots were on his clothes reminiscent of what transpired shortly before. The Police Force felt bad for Naruto as he lost his parents at a tender age and not only that, they knew that he had to take over Namikaze Enterprises soon and worried he might run it into the ground. A pat on Naruto's shoulder makes him look up into the coal black eyes and short brown hair of their butler Kenshin. (Picture what Alfred wore in the animated cartoon in the 90's)

"Come Naruto, let's get you home and washed up before bed. If you ever need me I will always be here for you."

Naruto just nods and walks with Kenshin, holding his hand like he did with Minato and Kushina just an hour before. Naruto, in a very light and raspy voice asks an ever burning question.

"Why? Why my parents?"

Kenshin turns to Naruto with a sad smile "There are some people who wish to watch the World burn Mr. Namikaze. There will be those who wish to make other people's lives suffer, it is the way the world works I'm afraid."

Naruto just looks Kenshin in the eyes and nods sadly coming to grips with his parent's death as they walk back to their estate to get ready for the following days and the funeral soon to come.

* * *

**One Week Later – Namikaze Estates Family Plot**

Almost the entire populace of Konoha came out to the funeral to lay their most beloved people to rest. Once word started spreading about Minato and Kushina's deaths at first nobody believed it but when the Police came out with a report five days later confirming their suspicions Konoha was left in a dark cloud. They were even more saddened at the fact that the Police had no suspect to go off of and no alibi to why they were targeted other than they had wealth; even more so when they found out Naruto witnessed the whole ordeal and was in a state of depression and mental shock.

It was raining outside, like the Gods were weeping for them; all were dressed in black sobbing as Hiruzen Sarutobi, their third Hokage, made his speech.

"We gather here today to lie to rest the prominent figures of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. We remember Minato, the Yellow Flash, as the valiant Shinobi who fought for his country with the Will of Fire and as the man who ran Namikaze Enterprises which helped increase our business and trade here in Konoha. We remember Kushina as the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero who came from Uzu and fell in love with Minato then had a wonderful son called Naruto. We remember both for their prowess in the art of sealing, the art of how to run a successful business, and to show kindness to those who sometimes don't deserve it. It is with a heavy heart that we lay these two to rest, these two who left behind a young child and died far before their time. A moment of silence for the Namikaze's please."

Silence permeates the somber mood in the air for five minutes then Sarutobi speaks up again.

"If you wish to put flowers on their caskets before they are lowered you may do so as well as give any advice to our soon to be president of Namikaze Enterprises."

Sarutobi walks toward the caskets and pats them then leaves after putting yellow roses on each; he stops to talk to Naruto before heading back home.

"Hey Naruto, how you feeling?"

"Better but I still can't sleep at night without seeing their faces and hearing the man laugh as he ran away." Naruto sobs

Sarutobi hugs Naruto "Oh, you poor child. I am sorry this had to happen to you but remember the populace of Konoha and I are all with you. I know you will do well in following Minato's footsteps, just believe in yourself OK." He pats Naruto's shoulders

Naruto looks at him with tear stained eyes "I will try JiJi, I will try my best but no promises."

Sarutobi chuckles "I must be getting home now OK?"

Naruto nods as others begin to greet him asking the usual "How are you" questions and "I'm here to help." He was sad inside and just wanted the people to go away and leave him alone but he felt better as people complimented him just like his parents would in a troubled time. He remembers one such event at the age of six when he accidently fell into the well on the property and learned what his greatest fear was.

* * *

**Flashback – Naruto age 6**

Minato was inside working on financial reports for the company and new seals while Kushina was outside tending to her garden and paying attention to Naruto whom was chasing a butterfly on this hot summer day.

"Remember Naruto, don't wander too far out of my sights."

"OK Ka-san! I'll be safe." Naruto says as he chases a monarch butterfly around the yard

The butterfly soon lands on the edge of the well that is on the property and Naruto was intent on capturing it to show to Minato. He runs with his arms outstretched to catch the butterfly in his hands but as he gets there he trips on a stone that jutted from the ground and trips then falls down the well with a scream catching Kushina's attention.

"Naruto…where are you honey? Are you alright?" Silence "Naruto?" Kushina curses and runs inside to get Minato

Naruto groans as he opens his eyes as he looks at the circle of light high above his head; he soon sits up and sighs thanking whatever God that nothing was broken. The well led into a cave with some waterfalls in it as well as various stalagmite, stalactites, and rock formations. Naruto stands and starts to wander around.

"This is so cool!" Naruto yells waking up certain creatures perching themselves on the ceiling

Chattering can soon be heard and Naruto sees glowing eyes open then all hell breaks loose as a swarm of bats rushes his way. Naruto eyes widen and he screams as he stumbles back to where he came from.

"AHHH! Get away…get away from me!" He falls to the ground where he first woke up and gets into the fetal position as the bats fly over and around his body then up the well and into the day time all the while Naruto shakes uncontrollably

Soon a voice rings out from the top of the well "Naruto! Son, are you OK?"

"T-tou-san?" Naruto chokes on his tears

"I'm coming down to get you don't worry!" A cling is heard as a metal hook meets stone then the sound of rope falling and hitting ground is heard

Soon Minato comes down to see Naruto in a fetal position shaking and muttering something about bats.

"_My poor Naruto."_ Minato thinks as he grabs his son and embraces him in a hug which Naruto returns

"It'll be alright Naruto, the bats aren't here anymore they won't get you." Naruto cries into Minato's jacket and it would be another five minutes before both would come out of the well to a relieved Kushina

**Flashback End**

* * *

After another hour everyone left minus Naruto and Kenshin whom was watching from a distance. At this point Naruto was sitting in-between Minato and Kushina's graves each with two yellow roses on each silently crying and muttering to himself why he wasn't the one to die so that his parents could live. After a long while Naruto stands and hugs both gravestones and walks back up to the estate in which Kenshin follows him.

"Will you be alright Master Namikaze?"

"I'm not sure what to do at this point in time Kenshin? I don't know what to strive for, I don't even know if I can amount to the things Tou-san did. *sigh* I just need some time to think to myself; can you run the business until then?"

Kenshin smiles and nods "Be glad your father gave me lessons on how to run a business but yes I will run it for now until you decide what to do."

"Thank you Kenshin, now if you'll excuse me I am going to retire for the night."

Kenshin smiles sadly seeing Naruto in this state, he would run the business for him but for how long would be a mystery. How long would depend on what mental state Naruto would be in the years to come but somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that a sign would come in which Naruto would rise to greatness like his father once was.


End file.
